Gwen'Dolyn Sparrow
Gwen'Dolyn Sparrows original origin is unknown. She was found beneath a statue of Archheart in the snow by Hil'Dian Sparrow, who pretended to be her father and raised her, on the continent Tal'Dorei, in the elven hometown Synggorn. Born seemingly half-elven (Othlir - oath-leer), she was raised as the daughter of Hil'Dian Sparrow, former High Cleric of Archheart and current Arch Septon. Showing no prowess in the arcane arts, Gwen was pushed towards clerical service early in her schooling, and learned about anatomy and healing. Here she excelled only through hard work, not talent. Socially, due to her half-elven heritage, Gwen is at best ignored by classmates, and at worst outright shunned. During her childhood, in her later teens and adulthood, Gwen is plagued by frequent dreams of an empty, white landscape and a nagging feeling that she is supposed to be doing something. A few months before her final clerical exams, Gwen'Dolyn enters into a secret affair with older classmate Ado'Lin Darrys following a formal celebration in honor of the graduating class. The affair ends three months later, following a revelation from another classmate, that Ado'Lin only entered into the relationship because of a bet between him and other students from the graduating class. Gwen barely pass her clerical exams and leaves Synggorn the same night via airship. She arrives in Vasselheim a month later and signs up with Slayer's Take in order to finish her first quest for Archheart and become an official cleric of Archheart. Gwen spends roughly two weeks with the Slayers Take, before she is given a special assignment to accompany a band of Slayers Take members, and the local guard, to investigate rumored attacks on surrounding villages. The first depiction of Gwen describes her as smiling nervously, with a box of cookies in her hands, as she waits outside the guard captains room. 'Center to her personality scenes: ' - In the first big fight against spiders, Gwen removes her shield, and covers an unconscious Mordain Vidar to protect him, before putting out her arms and daring the spiders to attack her instead. - After a fight between Ryder and Faust, Ryder comes running back, upset and rambling about an act she witnessed at the local inn. Gwen asks no questions and gears up to follow her on a full frontal attack on the inn. - After gaining her first experience as a warlock, an elated Gwen draws the ritual of Find Familiar on Faust Wolfhearts living room floor, and spends the afternoon looking through her familiars eyes, flying around in the sky. - During the partys first attempt to get to know Gwen, she is visibily uncomfortable, and drinks so much that she has to be put to bed. - A fight with a draconic abonimation results in Gwen abandoning the party to chase it through the fields, seeking to remove this affront to Archheart from the plane of excistence, with Mordain trailing behind. Coming close to death, she manages to kill it, and is picked up and kissed by Mordain. Shaken, not by the fight that almost had killed her, but by the kiss, Gwen has a one night stand with the son of a local farmer. - During a talk with Mordain about his faith in Lucerne versus Bahamut, Gwen says: "Faith is not about believing here, we know the Gods are real, it's about trust." Category:Main Characters